Mercs and benders
by Wrench1
Summary: Our favorite mercs pay an visit to a world of benders
1. chapter 1

**Mercenaries And Benders**

 **Authors note: alright this is just a bit of information on what I'm going to do. One: the mercs are not going to be able to bend**

 **Two:... well that's it so far, anyways enjoy!!**

After Team fortress kicked team classics asses and the administrator died before she could fill out her final wish, Saxtion Hale fired our mercs and Miss Pauling and gave them Gray manns robots as payment. In the months following Miss Pauling started her own company called Pauling ink. Everything was going fine until something unusual happened

"Miss Pauling!!!" Engineer yelled as he burst into the room. On the other side of the relatively long room Miss Pauling was sitting at a desk sighing papers, he looked up from her work and at the hard hat wearing Texan

"Engineer! What's going on?". Engineer ran across the room to the desk.

"we found a huge energy signature out in the tundra on the South Pole!" Pauling was a bit confused and raised an eyebrow "So? It could just be some lab or something." Engineer took off his helmet "Ma'am, the energy signature is more powerful than any generator. It could be Australium." Pauling almost fainted but got her self together "Alright, um... ok, you and the other guys go get it"

And the mercenaries attempted to do just that. They took a plane out to the tundra once they got there they made the long trek to the South Pole and they would have froze a few times if pyro hadn't been there. Once they got to the energy signature they came upon a large forest "What if forest doing in tundra?" Heavy was the first to ask "Well it could have been fossilized after thousands of years." Medic thought aloud.

It was a good enough answer for them as they entered the odd forest. The forest he a weird feeling to it, as if they were being watched "This place gives me the creeps" Scout said, shivering. Engineer was holding a device in his hand that was like his pda but it pointed to australium, he put up his hand and pointed ahead "It should be right up there."

"Finally!" Spy sighed as he lit another cigarette. The pack of mercs climbed mover a small hill to find a large mysterious glowing orb half stuck in the snow. "Bloody hell, what's that!?!" Sniper said wide eyed. Engineer walked up to the mysterious orb "looks like some protective casing, the australium could be in-" before he could say another word solder rocket jumped into the air and screamed "I CLAIM THIS AUSTRALIUM FOR AMERICA!!!!!!" And deployed a volley of rockets into the glowing orb. Before any one could react a discharge of energy consumed the mercenaries and disappeared along with them.

 **Republic city**

it was in the late afternoon in the outer slums of Republic city where a largely unnoticed flash of light dropped nine men into a alley "Where the hell are we?" Spy asked as he pulled himself out from under heavy "I have no bloody idea." Demo said as he sat on the pile mercenaries drinking his favorite drink, scrumpy.

The mercs un-piled and peeked out the alley, they saw a what would be considered a normal 1920s Japanese city, Soldier was to say the least unhappy. The ultimate patriot jumped on to the French man, spy nearly fell over due to his sudden attachment but gained his balance. Spy tried to pry soldier off but to no avail, soldier finally spoke "WE MUST BE IN JAPAN!"

"GET OFF ME YOU SIMPLETON!!"Spy yelled as he continued to struggle. Soldier climbed up spy a bit more to get a better view around him "STAY ALERT MEN, THERE MUST BE COMMIES EVERYWHERE!!!" Spy was getting fed up with soldier and did the easy way of getting him off, by stabbing him. Meanwhile the rest of the team were laughing and there asses off at the spectacle, when the little ordeal was over and soldier was healed they continued to look around from the alley.

"Aye! We are not in Japan." Demo pointed to a man paying for a fish with red money "that's not money!" Scout said aloud and ran out the alley to the man, the team tried to stop him but he was to fast. Scout ran up to the man and instantly started to ask questions "Hay pal! What's that?" The man was a bit confused but answered anyway "A fish?" Scout face palmed "No, no, no! That!" Scout pointed at the red papers, the man was even more confused "money? Um... I have to go." The man ran off.

Scout ran back to the mercenaries "Well we are not in Japan, you can thank me later." Pyro went up I scout "hmmmph ummph mmmph?" The team shrugged, none of then knew.

Suddenly the sound of screaming and a crash was heard down the street "What just happened?!" Demo asked as he woke up from suddenly falling asleep "I don't know, let's have a look" engineer said as he exited the alley and towards the sound and the rest of the team followed.

When they got to the source of the ruckus there was three men standing in front of a shop and a woman in blue stood between them as the mercs got closer they heard the people talking "Back off!" The women yelled. One of the men noticed the mercenaries who were waiting a bit to closely, suddenly scout flew in the direction of the men as if the ground itself threw him, one of the men caught scout and held him. One of the other men put his hand up to scouts neck and fire jet out his finger tips threatening to burn him. "Give us what we came for or the kid gets it"

Usually in a situation like this some people would be afraid and run but not the mercenaries, there blood began to pump red hot. You see sense they defeated team classic they did not need to fight any one or anything, they just ran security at Paulings company, they began to get restless and longed for battle and here it was teasing them. Their harts pumped loud and fast, they felt excitement of battle deep in there bones once again, and deep in their minds the all familiar sound of the administrator echoed through their skulls.

Mission begins in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

The ring of battle cries filled the street "HAVE AT THEM LADS!!" Demo howled who was accompanied by soldier screaming "LAST ONE ALIVE LOCK THE DOOR!!!" The three men did not expect the random bystanders to suddenly scream battle cries and were momentarily distracted.

The woman and the mercs took this opportunity to attack and did just that. The woman stomped on the ground with her left foot and made a upper cut like motion with her left arm as a stone pillar rose out of the ground and threw one of the men into the air, once he hit the ground he ran to a car and drove off. The other two men attempted to run but were utterly destroyed by the mercenaries weapons.

"Wow thanks" the woman thanked the 9 men "Yeah that's what happens when you're awesome" scout yawned as he twirled his bat in his hand. The woman put her hand out to scout "I'm Korra." Spy pushed scout out of the way and shook Korras hand "We are team fortress" suddenly sirens where head coming from the... sky? The group looked up and a huge blimp was hovering over them as men wearing suits covered in metal were coming down from the air ship on zip lines "Who are they?" Spy asked "oh, they are just the police probably." Korra answered.

The mercs first reaction was to leave because back where they were from any encounters with the police didn't end well. Spy lead the mercenaries to an alley and down into the sewers through a sewer pipe, when Korra looked back at the mercs they were gone.

 **Authors notes: Alright finally chapter one done. So let's get to the basics on why I'm making this crossover: I was inspired by Chief of Rage who wrote and is re-writing Mercs in Remnant. I highly suggest you read it.**


	2. Authors note

Authors note: Alright, fist off I'm well aware that I didn't spell the title right. Second, thanks for the good reviews. I wasn't going to continue writing the story but because of the good feedback I was getting I decided to continue

Third, yes I'm writing the next chapter. Please be patient

Enjoy


End file.
